Love for all
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Lucy and Shea drive into the Twilight world without even realizing it. They cause some fun chaos and end up giving love and receiving it. Two wolves never knew what hit them. OCXLeah OCXEmbry
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight. I do own Lucy and Shea.

Story start

Have you ever woke up one morning and just felt that something different was going to happen to you that day? Well good for you if you have, but I've never felt that way. I scratched my head with a yawn as I sat up in bed. Hello everyone, my name is Lucy and I'm just your crazy random girl. Yes I know many girls consider themselves normal, but I refuse to call myself normal. I've had too many people in my life tell me I'm odd, so I know I'm not normal. However I'm perfectly content with my silly, random, and sometimes even crazy. My randomness brightens my day. It also brightens my best friend's day.

"Lucy, get down here," my grandmother yelled. I sighed and quickly tried to scramble out of my bed. Sadly I'm not very graceful all the time. In other words, my covers decided to be evil this morning and wrap around my legs, which in turn made me fall on the floor as I tried to get out of my bed. "Coming," I yelled as I lied on the floor. My floor was not comfortable at all. It was a pretty hardwood floor, but it did not feel good on the spine in the morning.

"Evil covers release me," I said as I growled and fought with the covers. I smiled triumphantly as I escaped the grasp of my covers. "Lucy hurry up, Shea is on the phone waiting for you to get down here and talk with her," my grandmother yelled getting frustrated that I was taking so long. "Coming," I yelled again as I gave my covers one last glare before running downstairs. I jumped onto the stair railing and slid downstairs most of the way.

"You are going to get hurt doing that one day," my grandmother said with a shake of her head as she handed me the phone. "I already have gotten hurt doing that grandma, but I just love doing it so I just take the risk," I said goofily. My grandmother just shook her head and walked to the kitchen, where she proceeded to fix breakfast.

"Hello soul mate," I said into the phone. My best friend Shea laughed and said, "Hey Lucy, are we still going to check out that haunted house today?" I smiled and quickly nodded my head, even though I knew Shea had no way of seeing me nodding my head. "Of course we are still going. I'll come to your house in about an hour and we can get all of our stuff together to go ghost hunting then," I said excitedly as I started dancing around the room. Shea laughed and nodded and said, "Alright I'll see you then Lucy." "Tootles," I said and hung up the phone.

I ran to the kitchen and smiled at my grandmother. "I want you two to be careful when you go to that house. Do you hear me Lucy?" my grandmother said seriously. I smiled and gave her a little salute. "Sir, yes sir," I said and grabbed a waffle off one of the plates. It had chocolate chips in it and I felt like I was in heaven. Chocolate truly is one of a girl's best friends. I know that it is definitely one of my good friends today.

I grabbed a glass of milk and thanked my grandmother for the food before running upstairs. Thankfully, I did not spill any of the milk or drop my waffle. I would have probably cried if I dropped my waffle. Waffles were one of my favorite foods. Shea liked them a lot too. We liked them so much that we called them "Hardcore Waffles". Yes waffles are just that awesome in my opinion. They are much better than pancakes.

Alright, let's get off the waffle vs. pancakes deal. Now it's time for me to get dressed, I quickly drunk my milk and finished eating my waffle. I ran to my closet and quickly switched from wearing my pajamas to wearing normal clothes. I put on a long sleeve t-shirt that said, "BEWARE I BITE". My friend bought me that shirt and I LOVED it so much. I put on my best pair of running shoes and some jeans. The jeans had some holes in them, but that's just because I would always get bored in classes and started tearing holes in them. Oh yeah, that reminds me I haven't said my age or looks.

Well I'm nothing that special. I'm about 5'8" in height, my family thinks I'm too skinny for my height, but I'm healthy. I eat when I'm hungry and I exercise regularly. I have hazel eyes, which turn from dark blue to green to grey. My eyes amuse me. Also I'm a brunette and my hair reaches past my shoulders. I also have some shaping around my face and I part it to the left all the time.

Alright enough about my looks, I don't want to go to every little detail of my appearance. I quickly brushed my hair and parted it. I ran to my desk grabbed my car keys and my wallet. I'm not one of those girls that carry a purse. I just don't see a need for them. All I need is a wallet and pockets in my pants. I stuffed my wallet in my right front pocket and put my keys into other front pocket. I grabbed the new CD I bought a few days ago and ran down the stairs. "I'm heading to Shea's house," I yelled to my grandmother. "Alright have fun and be careful," my grandmother yelled back from somewhere in the house.

Sometimes I think my grandmother is a ninja. She just disappears and reappears without a sound in the house. She has scared or surprised me many times doing that. I chuckled at my thoughts and ran to my car. It was a pretty black Nissan Maxima. It even had a sunroof. I unlocked the car and quickly jumped in and buckled up. I turned on the car and stuck in the new CD. It was the motion picture soundtrack for the movie Twilight. It was pretty good. I liked some songs on the CD more than others, but that's to be expected.

I quickly pulled out of my grandmother's driveway and started driving to my friend's house. Shea only lived about twenty minutes away from me. I know I told her it would be an hour before I got to her house, but I love getting places early. My mother had drilled that habit into my system. She would always take me to places early.

"Oh I love this song," I yelled and started singing along with the ninth song on the CD. I would listen to that song over and over again at home. It would drive my grandmother up a wall sometimes. I smiled when I finally arrived at my friend's house. I gave my horn a little honk to signify that I had arrived. I turned off my car and hopped out of the car. Thankfully I remembered to lock it. I sometimes forget to lock it when I go over to a friends' house.

Shea's brother opened the door for me before I could ring the doorbell. I laughed and gave him a hug before running to Shea's room. "Good morning Shea," I yelled happily as I opened her bedroom door. "It's too early Lucy," Shea mumbled with a groan as she fell back onto her bed. I laughed and sat down on her bed. "Well it's not too early if you've had a waffle like I did," I said. "You had waffles?" Shea asked me and I nodded. "Lucky, why didn't you bring me some?" she asked with a frown. "Oops I forgot," I mumbled and she hit me with her pillow. "Ow it burns," I yelled dramatically and fell to the floor.

Shea laughed and got up from her bed. "Alright that woke me up, you are just too amusing some mornings Lucy," Shea said as she walked over to her closet. "I try my best," I said and tackled the pillow. While Shea was getting dressed in her closet, I was using her pillow as a punching bag. It was helping me get out what little stress was bothering me. I usually don't have any stress, but thanks to college I have a little bit now. "Curse you college," I thought as I glared at the pillow.

"Quit glaring at my pillow," Shea said as she re-entered her bedroom. I looked at Shea and shrugged. "It started it," I said and Shea rolled her eyes. "Sure it did," she said and I threw the pillow at her. "Its evil I say," I said and she laughed and threw the pillow back at me. I dodged and did a roll over her bed.

"What all do we need to take for the ghost hunting?" I asked as I sat on Shea's bed. Shea smiled and said, "Don't worry I've already got it all packed. We just need to take our map so we won't get lost." I nodded and grabbed the map while she grabbed the bag of goodies. "Hopefully we won't get lost," I mumbled as we left Shea's house and got in my car.

**Two hours later**

"We're lost," I exclaimed as we were driving. Shea sighed frustrated as she fiddled around with the map. "I wish I could fiddle," I thought bored out of my mind. We were still listening to the Twilight soundtrack as I drove down the road. "This map is so confusing," Shea exclaimed and threw down the map.

I laughed and said, "Well how about we just drive around until we find something interesting." Shea thought for a moment and shrugged. "Sure sounds good to me," she said and I smiled. I turned down a small road and started singing along with the CD. Shea started singing along too. Out of nowhere a deer jumped onto the small road in front of me. Shea yelled and I slammed on my brakes. The deer stayed still as my car skidded to a halt right in front of it. I sighed as we did not hit the deer and I didn't crash.

The deer stared at us and I honked my horn. The deer refused to move. I turned down the music and rolled down my window. "Move or I'll eat you," I yelled and the deer gave me another glance before running away. I rolled my window back up and Shea gave me a look. "What?" I asked confused. "Move or I'll eat you," Shea repeated what I said and she kept giving me an odd look. "Well sorry but I'm hungry," I said. It was quiet for a moment before we both started cracking up laughing.

I smiled when we quit laughing and started driving down the road again. All of a sudden the CD started playing exceedingly loud. I tried to make it turn down by turning down the volume knob, but it just got louder. Shea and I both tried to make it stop, and in doing so neither of us was looking at the road. This in turn led to us not seeing the car drive through some weird portal. It was black with red and white swirls in it.

Finally Shea was able to get the CD to stop. She took it out of the radio and I sighed. "Are my ears bleeding?" I asked and tilted my head so my hair would move away from my ears. Shea shook her head and asked me if hers were bleeding. I shook my head and looked at the road in front of me. I gave the road a strange look. "Was this road surrounded by this much green earlier?" I asked confused. Shea looked forward and shook her head. "No," she answered.

"Oh well, I like all of the green," I said happily as I kept driving. "It kind of makes me think of Forks," Shea said referring to Forks, Washington from the Twilight series. I nodded and said, "You're right it does remind me of that too, now we just need to see the school and an old truck and we'll know we are in Twilight." I laughed at how silly we sounded. There was no way that we were in the Twilight series. "That would be cool if we were," Shea said and I nodded. "Yes it would, but I don't think we are," I said but my eyes widened as we drove past a school that had an old truck in it that resembled Bella's truck.

"Oh my god," Shea whispered. "Pull into that school now," Shea ordered and I quickly drove into the school parking lot and parked my car. I did not park near the old truck. However I gasped when I saw the car that the Cullen's drove to school. "No flipping way," I whispered as I turned off my car and ran over to the car. Shea ran over to the truck and she gasped too.  
"I know another test we can do to see if we are truly in the Twilight series," I said and started walking into the school. Shea caught up and walked right beside me. I looked at my watch and saw that it was lunch time. "We heading to the cafeteria," Shea said and I nodded. Shea nodded and we both gave each an anxious look as we stood at the cafeteria doors. "You go first," I said and Shea shook her head. "You go first," she said and I sighed. "Fine I'll be the sacrificial lamb," I said proudly as I pushed out my chest. Shea laughed as I went back to normal and opened the cafeteria door.

I motioned for Shea to follow me but she stayed outside the doors. I gave her a small glare that meant I would get her back later and she just laughed at me. I looked around the cafeteria and almost dropped my jaw to the floor. At one table there was a bunch of kids talking animatedly with a girl who looked a bit nervous. "Oh my god that's Bella," I thought as I stared at her. I quickly stopped staring though as I felt eyes on me. I looked over to where I felt the eyes on me and saw a table filled with the Cullens. There was Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett sitting there looking at me. "Oh shit," I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight. I do own Lucy and Shea.

Story start

I quickly quit looking at the Cullens and I walked out of the cafeteria. I grabbed Shea's arm and pulled her out to the parking lot. Once we got in my car, I whispered, "We aren't in Kansas anymore Toto." "What? Do you mean that we are really in the Twilight series?" Shea asked shocked. I nodded with a deadly serious look on my face. Shea kept a shock expression before screaming happily. I smiled and gave a happy scream too.

"This rocks," Shea yelled happily. I nodded and then gasped. "Wait, what if we change what is supposed to happen in the first book by us being here?" I asked. Shea frowned and shrugged. "Oh well," she said and I laughed. "Want to go into the cafeteria again? I want to get some food," I suggested. Shea laughed and nodded. "I still can't believe this," Shea mumbled and I just smiled.

We entered the cafeteria together and the Cullens were looking at us again. However Edward kept giving Bella looks every now and then. I quickly found the food line and dashed over to it. I got a few weird looks as I ran over to the food line. I just ignored the looks as I went through the line. I grabbed a tray and put an apple, a ham sandwich, and some chips on the tray. I also grabbed a bottle of water. The cafeteria lady at the end of the line gave me a look and asked, "Number?" I gave a sheepish smile and said, "Sorry but I forgot it." The lady sighed and said, "What's your name?"

I paused for a second and then told the lady one of Bella's friend names. The lady wrote down the name and motioned for me to go through. I smirked at Shea who followed me out of the line. Shea had done the same thing but gave a different name. "I feel horrible," Shea mumbled as we sat down at a table by ourselves. I shrugged and said, "I'm too hungry to feel sorry." Shea laughed at me and said, "Typical Lucy."

I just stuck my tongue out at her before biting into my hand sandwich. As we ate I kept feeling looks being thrown at us. I sighed as I finished eating. "I wish they would quit staring," I said as I looked at Shea. Shea just shrugged and said, "I wish they would too but they're not." "I'll fix that little problem," I said and stood from the table. I put my trash in the garbage can and put my tray where it should go.

I walked to the center of the cafeteria and winked at Shea. She groaned at not knowing what I was going to do, but it would not be good. I saw Bella looking over at me curiously and I decided to be silly and winked at her too. Now I'm not into girls, but I love being silly. Bella blushed and looked away and I laughed. A lot of people were looking at me and I smiled. "Hello everyone, I'm so happy that you all have been enjoying staring at my friend and I. However I'm sick of it and I'd love for you to stop. So stare at this," I said and flipped everybody off.

I laughed out loud as I ran over and grabbed Shea and pulled her out of the cafeteria. We ran out to my car laughing and I quickly unlocked the car doors. We jumped into the car and I put the key into the ignition. I was about to pull out of the parking lot when I saw Alice and Edward standing in front of my car. Jasper and Rosalie were standing behind my car and Emmett was standing on Shea's side of the car.

"No they have to move or they'll ruin my awesome getaway," I complained and Shea gave me a worried look. I rolled down my window and motioned for Edward to come over. He walked over and bent down a bit so we would be face to face. "What are you guys doing?" I asked curiously. "Just making sure you will come back inside and apologize," Edward said and I shook my head smiling. "I'm sorry but I don't take back what I said. It was very annoying being stared at. How would you feel if I stared at you the whole time you were eating?" I said and Edward chuckled. "I wouldn't like it," he answered truthfully. "Alright then have a nice day and please move," I said and looked at Shea. She was looking at all of the Cullens. Emmett was laughing for some reason.

"Why is he laughing?" I asked. I didn't want to say Emmett's name or they would get suspicious. "He's laughing at your shirt," Edward said. I smiled and said, "Well it's true I do bite." Emmett laughed harder and Shea laughed a bit as well. "I've never seen you two before. Are you new to town?" Alice asked as she walked over to my window. "Something like that," I said with a smile. When I saw that the front was clear I slammed on the gas and pulled out of the parking lot. "Bye," I yelled laughing to the Cullens.

I drove down the road and smiled when I saw the sign to La Push. "Wolf men here we come," I said happily. "Just don't flip these people off if they keep staring," Shea advised and I smiled. "Alright I won't flip them off. Can I bite them though?" I asked with a playful smirk. Shea laughed and shook her head. "No you can not you crazy woman," she said and I pouted. I turned the radio to a techno station and started dancing while driving. Shea gave me a look that said I was crazy for a moment but she soon started moving to the music too.

We soon drove into La Push and I smiled when I started recognizing people. "Oh look Shea there is Embry," I said and pointed to one of the guys. Shea looked over and blushed a bit. Out of all the wolves, she liked Embry a lot. If she didn't like Embry than she was for Emmett or Edward, but those two vampires were taken.

I don't have any idea who I like. To tell you the truth I kind of want to see the Vultori so I can see Marcus or Caius. Shea looked at me like I was insane when I parked my car. "What are you doing?" she asked in a whisper. "Go talk to him while I go explore," I said and pointed to Embry. She shook her head and I laughed. "I'll go with you and start the conversation and then you are on your own, now come on," I said before getting out of the car.

Shea sighed and refused to get out of the car for a moment, but she soon got out of the car and I smiled at her. "You'll be fine," I said and we started walking over to Embry. He was alone. I thought he might be with Quil or Jacob. Embry was leaning against one of the buildings and he looked very bored. "Excellent chance for Shea," I thought happily as we walked over to him. He gave me a confused look and I smiled. "Hi we're new to Forks, my name is Lucy and this is my best friend Shea," I said as an introduction. Embry smiled at me and then he looked at Shea. It seemed like time stopped between the two of them as they looked eyes.

"Oh wow did he just imprint on her, he hasn't even gained the ability to turn into a wolf yet," I thought surprised. "Nice to meet you," Shea said a bit shy. I smiled. She is such a sweet person and can be very shy, but if you make her mad then watch out. Her anger can rival mine at times. I smirked and stepped a little bit away from the two of them. "Alright well you two have fun talking, while I go exploring," I yelled happily.

Shea and Embry looked in their own little bubble. "Aw they should have little hearts and cherubs flying around them," I thought before running down the road and cracking up laughing. "Wait if Shea starts going out with Embry, then I'll be the only one single," I thought. "Noooooo," I moaned out dramatically. I wasn't really upset. Being single didn't really bother me. In fact it was really fun at times. You never had to worry about your boyfriend calling you every hour of the day wanting to know what you are doing. To tell you the truth, I never see guys as dating material. Every guy I talk to or meet or think looks good I just become friends with them. I've tried to get in a relationship with them, but I just don't like it.

I started walking through the woods and forgot about the whole dating thing. I went from tree to tree like I was a secret agent. I started humming the James Bond theme. "I wish I had a video camera," I thought with a pout before doing a somersault on the forest floor. I loved making silly videos at home all the time, but I forgot to bring my video camera with me today. Usually I bring it with me. I loved to video tape my friends and then post the silly videos online. They usually got mad at me when I put them online.

I saw a fallen tree in the forest and I sat down on it. I quit humming the James Bond theme and decided to sing. I smiled as I sang A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. That song is one of my favorite songs to sing. I wasn't that great at singing it, but I didn't care. All of a sudden a guy that looked younger than me ran out in front of me. He was laughing and looking back behind him. He did not even see me sitting on the fallen tree.

I quit singing and watched the guy. "Oh it's Seth," I thought and then a woman's yell sounded. "Seth, get back here," the voice yelled. Seth ran away and then Leah ran out of the path that Seth had come from. Leah was always one of my favorite characters. I felt bad for her that Sam imprinted with Emily, but I knew that Leah was getting over it. Even though she still had an attitude with Sam, which I thought was hilarious. I loved reading about her attitude towards people in the books.

Leah glared at where Seth disappeared to and I let a small laugh escape. Leah quickly looked over at me in surprise. I gasped when our eyes met. It felt like a bolt of electricity coursed through me as I looked into her eyes. "Can't catch me Leah," Seth yelled but Leah wasn't paying attention. She just kept staring at me. "Hi I'm new here, my name is Lucy," I said happily with a wave. Leah's cheeks turned a little pink and she gave me a small smile. "I'm Leah," she said and then Seth ran in between us. Seth smiled when he saw me and waved. "Hi I'm Seth," Seth said and I smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy," I said and we shook hands.

Seth sat by me on the fallen tree and I smiled at Leah. "You can sit by me too Leah, I don't bite," I said and then Leah pointed to my shirt. I looked down and then laughed. Seth and Leah also laughed too. "Oops, I guess I do bite, but I promise I won't bite you much," I said and gave a wink. Leah sat by me and it was a bit weird as we sat close to each other. Butterflies were forming in my stomach as we sat by each other. "So do you like La Push so far?" Leah asked me trying to start a conversation. I smiled and nodded. "I haven't been here long, maybe about thirty minutes, but I love this place," I said happily.

Leah smiled and Seth asked, "Have you went to the beach yet?" I shook my head and said, "I haven't went yet, but I'd love to go." Seth smiled excitedly and said, "Well there is going to be a bonfire there soon. Just come here on Saturday afternoon and Leah can lead you there in her car." I smiled at Seth and then looked at Leah. "Sounds like fun. Can I bring my friend with me too?" I asked. Leah nodded and smiled at me. "You can bring your friend with you," she said.

I sighed for a moment and then I realized that I should go check on Shea. Hopefully she and Embry were getting along well. "I should go check on my friend now," I said and they nodded. Leah and I got off the fallen tree at the same time and our hands brushed each others. A warm tingle ran through me and I smiled at Leah. A red blush was on her cheeks a little bit again. "Can you guys lead me back to the road, because I don't know which way to go," I asked hoping they would be my saviors and lead me to my car and my friend.

Seth nodded and started leading the way. Leah and I walked side by side. However she kept a little bit of distance between, even though I could see that she was resisting the urge to just hug me close to her. I gave a mental laugh and I devised a little plan for later.

After walking through the forest for a while, we ended up at the road again. I immediately looked for Shea and I smiled at what I saw. She and Embry were flirting with each other. "Wow I finally get to see her float a lot," I thought stunned and then smiling happily. "Thanks for leading me back to the road," I said to Seth and Leah. "You're welcome," Seth said and Leah gave me a smile. It looked like she did not want me to leave.

I smiled and pulled Leah into a hug. Leah gasped but returned the hug. I pulled away from the hug after a moment. "See you again soon," I said happily and then I ran over to Shea and Embry. Shea smiled at me and she had a blush on her cheeks. I smirked at her and then smiled at Embry. "Sorry but I have to steal her away, but don't worry. You'll see her soon, because we're coming to the bonfire at the beach this Saturday," I said. Embry smiled at me and then gave a bigger smile to Shea. "See you then Shea," Embry said and I pulled Shea to the car. We both got in and I smiled at her.

As I started the car, I turned to her and said, "I want all the details you little minx." Shea blushed and laughed a bit. "You're the minx Lucy, not me," Shea said. I smiled and said, "That might be true, but you were flirting up a cute storm with Embry right there."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight. I do own Lucy and Shea.

Story start

I finally stopped bugging Shea about flirting with Embry and I realized a big issue. "Where are we going to stay?" I asked curiously and Shea smacked her forehead. "Just great we're stuck here and have nowhere to sleep," Shea mumbled. "Hey do you want to go see if we can stay at Bella's house?" I asked with a shrug. Shea hit my arm and shook her head. "There is no way we can stay there. She doesn't even know us," Shea said tiredly. I was tired too.

I was also very hungry and my stomach was growling up a storm. I sighed and drove around La Push for a while. I parked my car and held my stomach. "My stomach is angry at me for not feeding it," I mumbled. "You're metabolism is way too fast," Shea said and I glared at her. "Not my fault," I said and took the keys out of the car. I walked out of the car and Shea quickly followed me. Of course I locked my car after she got out. No one is going to steal my car, or I'll make them wish they were never conceived.

I held my grumbling stomach as I walked. A woman stepped out of a house with a man and I recognized them to be Sam and Emily. "Lucy are you that hungry?" Shea asked me and I nodded with a groan. "I want food so bad," I said as I was about to head into the forest.

"What are you planning on doing? Going into the forest and kill some defenseless animal and then cook it?" Shea asked and I stopped walking. I looked back at her seriously and slowly nodded. She gasped and then started laughing but I never lost my serious look. "You can't be serious," she said and I nodded. "I'm very serious," I said and I started to run into the forest, but she grabbed me and kept me from running into the forest.

"Let go of me Shea. I'm so hungry that I'll eat you if you don't release me," I yelled furiously. No one keeps me from eating unless they want to be in a world of pain. Sam walked up behind us and cleared his throat. I stopped yelling and glared at Sam. He gave a small laugh and said, "Would you two like to join us for supper?" I quickly smiled and ran over to Emily. "I thank you very much," I said and hugged her and then I motioned for Shea to hurry up and run over to me. Shea sighed and thanked Sam and then she walked over to Emily and me.

Sam joined us and we went inside. We introduced ourselves and I smiled when I saw Leah there and some of the guys. Leah smiled when she saw me. I smiled and gave her a peace sign. "Peace man," I said and she laughed. The smell of food made my mouth water. "Can we eat now?" I thought as my stomach growled very loudly.

Emily laughed and said, "Alright everyone dig in." I did not have to be told twice. I was the first one in the kitchen and the first to fill my plate. Shea was one of the last to fill her plate, because she did not feel like rushing. I sat down on the living room floor and started eating. My stomach finally quit growling and it was thanking me for feeding it. "I love you too stomach," I said and petted my stomach. Some of the guys gave me weird looks and I growled at them then laughed. They kept their looks focused on me and then they laughed. Leah sat down on one of the armchairs and I smiled at her.

"Hey I have a question. Can I lean back on your legs for a prop because it hurts my back sitting like this," I said to Leah. Leah's cheeks turned red a bit, which earned her a lot of looks from all of the guys, and she nodded. "Sure," Leah said and I smiled happily. I quickly scooted my plate and myself over to be in front of Leah. I leaned my back against Leah's legs and finished eating.

It was much better propping back against Leah's legs. Leah looked happier as I leaned against her. Some of the guys, including Shea were staring at the two of us. "Wow does everyone have a staring problem now?" I asked and they quit staring and I smiled. "I want details later," Shea whispered to me and I nodded.

After supper I stood up and took mine and Leah's plates to the kitchen sink. I also helped Emily clean all the dishes. "You and Leah seem to be getting along well," Emily said and I smiled. "She's very nice," I said and Emily smiled sweetly. "That's not something most people say about Leah after meeting her for the first time," Emily thought as I danced out of the kitchen and to the living room. Leah was watching me dance and I felt a heat rise in my heart. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of the seat.

Shea turned the music up a little louder and Leah and I started dancing around. We were just being silly, but I knew it made Leah happy. She had a true happiness shining in her eyes. Embry, Quil, and Jacob entered the house and Shea smiled when she saw Embry. I wiggled my eyebrows at Shea and looked at Embry. Shea blushed but confidently walked over to Embry. "Want to dance Embry?" Shea asked and I smiled happily. "That guy is going to be good for her," I thought happily.

I gasped as I felt Leah place a hand on my waist. I smiled at her and she gave me a playful smile. "Two can play at that game," I said and placed one of my hands on her lower back and pulled her closer to me. She smirked and said, "Touché." I laughed as Leah made me do a spin and then I spun back into her arms.

The guys laughed and started dancing as well. However they were dancing separately, but Sam and Emily were dancing together. All of a sudden the toast song came on and I stopped dancing. "I love this song," I whispered to Leah with a silly smile before dancing goofily and singing the song as loud as I could. Shea started singing and dancing with me. Embry and Leah cracked up laughing and so did the others. "French toast," I yelled as loud as possible. Leah and Sam covered their ears a bit.

Shea put her hand over my mouth and said, "She's sorry." I rolled my eyes and licked her hand. She didn't remove her hand but she gave me a disgusted look. I growled and bit her. "Ow why did you bite me?" Shea yelled as she removed her hand. I smirked and pointed to my shirt. "So funny," Shea said and then went over to Embry. I pouted and looked at Leah. "I'm sad can I have a hug?" I asked and Shea rolled her eyes.

Leah smiled and opened her arms for me. "Sweet," I said happily and jumped into her arms and hugged her. Leah smiled and smelled my neck. "That tickles," I said and she pulled away a bit. "Sorry," she mumbled. "It's just you smell really good," Leah mumbled and now it was my turn for a blush to appear on my cheeks. "Well thanks for the compliment," I said and we both laughed.

Shea sighed as she talked to Embry. "We have nowhere to stay," Shea said and I looked over at her. Emily smiled sweetly and said, "You can stay with me and Sam until you find a place of your own to stay." "That would be awesome," I said and Shea thanked Sam and Emily.

Leah smiled at me and I smiled back. The phone rang and Seth quickly picked it up. He made a few nods and yes and no and then he hung up the phone. "Leah, mom wants us home now," Seth said. Leah sighed but nodded. Out of nowhere she ran one of her hands across my cheek in a gentle caress and she smiled at me. "I'll see you again soon Lucy," Leah said and I felt a heat in my cheeks, so I knew I was blushing a bright red.

"Yeah see you soon," I said happily and Leah left with Seth. All of the occupants in the room were staring at me. Alright I'm serious sick of the staring that I've been receiving ever since Shea and I came to the Twilight world. "Do I just have a sign on me that says 'Everyone look at me'?" I asked annoyed as I crossed my arms over my chest and started tapping my foot on the ground.

Shea gave me a signal that meant I was supposed to follow her. Embry looked like he wanted to hold Shea and never let her go, which I wish he would do. It would save me from having to have a talk with Shea about what was going on between me and Leah. Yes I know that I and Leah hardly know each other, but I feel drawn to her. In other words the power of us being imprints is very strong.

The guys started leaving as Shea and I went into the guest room that Emily told us was ours to stay in. I sat on the bed and Shea locked the bedroom door behind her. "Alright spill, what is going on between you and Leah?" Shea asked. I sighed and looked down at the bed sheet and drew little shapes and swirls on the sheet with my finger. I shrugged and refused to look at Shea.

"Alright something is definitely up. You are never this quiet Lucy," Shea said and I pouted at her. "I'm your best friend; you can tell me anything Lucy. I'm not going to judge you no matter what," Shea said and I gave her a small smile. "You promise?" I asked with a tilt of my head. "Yes I promise," Shea said and I nodded.

"Fine I'll tell you," I said sitting up straight and staring at my friend. "I met Leah in the woods while you were talking with Embry. Seth was with her but that's not of importance. When Leah and I looked at each other, it was like we were the only two people in the world. It was a nice feeling. I felt happy when she sat by me. I felt happy and I felt like I wanted to be near her all the time. I love being around her Shea. I know that I always said that I would never like a girl that way, but I just can't help myself. Anyways I going out with guys never worked. Do you hate me now that I'm starting too really like a girl in a way that most girls don't?" I asked worried that my best friend would be disgusted by me.

I knew my parents would not approve of my sudden realization that I like girls, but my parents were not alive anyways so it doesn't matter. Shea was quiet for a moment and I was getting scared. I didn't want to lose the friendship that Shea and I possessed. A small tear slid down my cheek as I started shaking in fear of my friend hating me. Shea wiped away my tear and smiled at me. She pulled me into a hug.

"Shh it's alright Lucy. I don't hate you. I would never hate you. However if you and Leah do end up going out, then she better take good care of you or I'll beat her up," Shea said and did a few punches. I laughed and quickly lost my fear of losing my friend. "Thank you Shea, thank you," I said happily as I hugged my best friend in this and any world. "You're welcome, now let's get to sleep," Shea said and we lied in the bed. It was big enough for the both of us.

I smiled happily as I closed my eyes and snuggled underneath the covers. "Today has been crazy and I've loved every minute of it," I thought smiling before falling asleep.

The next day I woke up to the smell of French toast. "French toast," I yelled happily as I jumped out of the bed. Shea screamed as she woke up. I guess my yell scared her out of her sleep. I laughed as she glared at me. "You are so dead," Shea yelled as I grew a scared look and dashed out of the room.

Shea was hot at my tail as I laughed while running through Emily's house. "You'll never catch me, I'm the chocolate chip waffle thief," I yelled as I dashed into the kitchen. Emily was standing at the stove and Sam was sitting on a bar stool. Jacob and Seth were also in the room. I smiled at them and grabbed a piece of French toast.

Shea about grabbed my shirt, but I dodged her grab. I dashed into the living room and smiled when I saw Leah and Embry sitting in different spots in the living room. "Save me Leah, the evil just awoken Shea is trying to kill me. Embry restrain her," I yelled as I jumped into Leah's lap. "Oof," Leah said as I sat on her. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my waist. She gave me a questioning look as if asking if her arms being around my waist was alright and I nodded at her.

Embry quickly wrapped his arms around Shea as she ran into the living room. Shea struggled at first but she stopped struggling when she realized she was in Embry's arms. I laughed as a bright pink blush appeared on Shea's cheeks. I smiled as I remembered the French toast in my hand. I took a bite of the toast and smiled. "So good," I said and I saw Leah look at the piece of French toast. "Want a bite?" I asked her as I held the French toast where she could take a bite. Leah smiled and took a bite. "That is good," Leah said and rested her head on my shoulder. Butterflies entered my stomach again and I smiled. "Is this alright?" Leah whispered in my ear. Her warm breath tickled my neck and ear and it made me giggle. "It's fine," I whispered and Leah smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight. I do own Lucy and Shea.

Story start

After breakfast I walked out to my car. "My baby," I said and hugged the hood of my car. Shea, Leah, and Embry walked outside behind me. "She does this from time to time," Shea explained to Leah and Embry. I looked back at the three of them and stuck my tongue out at them. "You can just kiss my butt," I yelled and shook my butt at them. Shea laughed and Embry just looked away. However Leah looked straight at me and winked. I laughed as a small blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Who wants to go driving through town?" I asked as I swung my keys around my finger. "I do, I do," Shea said excitedly as she jumped up and down. I smiled as Embry and Leah just shrugged and agreed to come. "Well you have to fight for shot gun," I said as I quickly got in the driver's seat. Shea quickly jumped in the backseat. "Someone wants to be with Embry," I teased her and she hit me on top of my head. "Ow woman, watch it, or I'll draw blood next time I bite you," I yelled at her playfully.

Leah got in the front seat beside me and Embry got in the back beside Shea. "She hit me," I said with a pout to Leah. Leah chuckled and petted me on the top of my head. "I'm sure you'll be fine," Leah said with a smile. I smiled for a moment and then I glared at Shea. "She'll just lose more brain cells which will leave her with the little few she has," Shea teased. "Oh no you don't, we both know that I'm not brain damaged. Also I don't have most of my brain cells gone," I said playfully.

"Alright ladies calm down, and let's get going," Embry said. Shea and I looked at Embry with a raised eyebrow. "Yes sir," I said and gave him a salute and started laughing as I started my car. Techno music started blasting in the car. I quickly turned it down though when I saw Leah flinch. "Thank you," Leah said and I nodded.

"Charge," Shea said as I started driving to Forks. I laughed and started dancing again while driving. "Be careful Lucy," Leah said with a worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry she does this all the time," Shea said, but that statement did not seem to calm Embry or Leah whatsoever.

Leah seemed a little antsy as I drove into Forks. I knew why too, but Leah didn't refuse to come. "I'll just have to keep those vampires away from Leah," I thought as I imagined myself as a superhero. I laughed at my own thoughts which earned me a weird look from Embry. Shea told him not to worry and they started talking. "Hey Leah are you alright?" I asked as Leah started shaking a little. Leah took a large breath and slowly let it out before nodding. "I'm fine Lucy," she said.

I smiled and nodded and then I gasped as I looked at my clothing. "I'm in the same outfit as yesterday and so is Shea. I haven't even bathed yet, gross," I thought with a frown. "I want a bath as soon as I get back to Emily's house," I thought determined to get clean. Thankfully Shea and I did not smell bad. I'm sure someone would have told me I stunk if I truly did stink.

As we neared the school I smirked as an idea popped into my head. "I definitely want to go to the school today," I thought with a smirk but then I frowned. "I can't go with Leah here. The Cullens will get upset and then that in turn will make Leah upset, and I don't want her to get angry," I thought as a very large headache started coming on. It was like my angelic and devil side were having a very large fight in my head, which included any weapon that was ever created and even some imaginary ones that popped into my head.

"Do you guys want to go get some ice cream?" Shea asked and I gave her a thankful smile since she came up with a great idea. "Sure," Leah said. "Sounds great," Embry said and gave Shea a happy smile and he tentatively reached over for her hand. Shea gave a small blush and held his hand. I rolled my eyes at their cute affections for each other. "I don't care," I said and started driving us to the nearest place with ice cream. I took a few wrong turns along the way, but I finally reached out destination.

When I parked at the little ice cream place, Shea jumped out of the car and bowed down to the ground. "Thank you lord for letting me survive," Shea said and I glared at her and kicked her in the butt after I had gotten out of the car. "I'm a great driver, you just don't like me to go fast," I said as Shea rubbed her butt. Embry helped Shea up and I locked the car after everyone was out. Leah walked over to me and she brushed her fingers against mine.

I smiled at her and decided that I was not going to be shy about my liking of Leah. I grabbed Leah's hand and entwined our fingers together. "So what type of ice cream do you like?" I asked Leah as we entered the ice cream store. Leah smiled at our entwined hands and thought for a moment. "I like chocolate mint ice cream," she said and I nodded. "That's good, but I like moose-tracks the best," I said. "I've never tried that kind before," Leah said and I gasped. I covered my mouth with my hand and then I removed it.

"You have to try it, it's amazing. Are you allergic to peanut butter?" I asked and Leah shook her head. "Good because I don't want to rush you to the hospital. I'd feel horrible and also I hate hospitals. They freak me out," I said and gave a slight shudder as I removed all the times I had to go to the hospital in the past to visit people. "Not doing that again," I thought resistant.

I skipped over to the counter and Leah kept up with me, but she didn't skip. Shea and Embry stood behind us and they were also holding hands. The girl behind the register gave me a grossed out look and I glared at her. "I want a cup of mint chocolate ice cream and a cup of moose-tracks ice cream," I ordered. The register girl nodded and quickly fixed the cups of ice cream. I paid and then handed Leah her ice cream. We walked over to a booth and sat beside each other. "Some people are so rude," I said and Leah gave me a questioning look. "What do you mean?" she asked.

I pointed to the register girl and said, "That girl was giving us a grossed out look and it was rude of her to do so." Leah frowned and looked at me and then at the ground. "Does it bother you that we are getting this close?" Leah asked in a whisper. I gasped and looked at her shocked. Leah looked so sad. I quickly pulled her into a tight hug. "I love how we are getting close to each other. I don't care what some stupid girl thinks of us or what anything thinks of us whatsoever, and you shouldn't care either. As long as we are happy that is all that matters. I know we aren't officially going out yet, but I'm happy that we are getting to know each other first," I said in Leah's ear.

Leah smiled at me and hugged me tighter to her. "Wow she's really warm," I thought happily as I snuggled into the hug. Embry and Shea walked over to the booth and sat down as Leah and I pulled out of the hug. "You're really warm," I whispered to Leah. Leah jumped for a moment nervously and then she just laughed it off and said, "I'm always like this." I nodded and said, "Well that's good because I usually get cold easily." Leah smiled and leaned over and whispered, "I'll always keep you warm."

A large blush appeared on my cheeks and Shea groaned. "Oh no she's having perverted thoughts again," Shea said. "Shut up," I said with a frown at Shea. I did not want everyone to know what reactions meant what. Leah chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "So you're a pervert?" she asked and I quickly shook my head. "Don't lie, Lucy," Shea said and I hid my face and then I barked at Shea. Embry and Leah were confused that I barked but Shea just laughed and barked back.

I made a cat sound and swiped my hand at Shea like I had claws. Shea growled and playfully glared at me. "Alright enough," Embry said and stuck a bite of ice cream in Shea's mouth. Leah also put a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. The ice cream immediately made Shea and I stop our little fight and start eating.

"Oh yeah you need to try this Leah," I said and got a spoonful of my moose-tracks ice cream. Right when Leah had the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, the door to the ice cream shop opened and there stood the Cullens. Leah immediately stopped breathing when they walked in. I frowned as I saw her reaction. The Cullens looked immediately over at our booth. "Should I throw the ice cream at them and then make a run for it with everyone? No the Cullens are faster than me and my car," I thought with a frown.

Edward and Emmett walked right over to our booth while the others sat in a booth far away. "This isn't good," Shea thought and looked at me and I could see she was worried. I crawled over Leah's lap and made her scoot into my spot while I took hers. "Hello boys, what do you want?" I asked as I stared at Edward and Emmett who stopped a little bit away from the booth. Edward and Emmett looked at Leah and then looked back at me as I stood up and waved a hand in front of their faces. "I asked what do you want boys?" I repeated and they looked at me.

"Well we wanted to talk with you and your friend about yesterday's appearance," Edward whispered. "Whispering will do you no good, if I can hear you than I know that Leah can hear you too," I thought as I gave him a bored look. "I was hungry so I decided to stop at the school and get my friend and myself some food, and I'm not apologizing for flipping off the entire cafeteria," I said bored and putting my hands on my hips. Embry laughed as Shea started explaining what we had done. I looked back over at Leah and I saw she was looking at the other vampires at the booth far away.

"We need to get out of here now," I thought before anything might happen that would be bad. I do not need to be breaking their dumb treaty. "I can't read her thoughts," I heard Edward whisper to Emmett. "Of course you can't read my thoughts silly. No one can do that," I said to Edward. Edward and Emmett were surprised that I heard them whispering but I just shrugged. "Alright everyone grab the ice cream and let's go," I announced to my friends. Leah quickly grabbed our ice cream and she stood behind me. Edward and Emmett gave her a quick look before looking back at me when I cleared my throat. "Quit staring at Leah, it's rude. I would expect at least some people in this place to have manners, but so far I've been proven wrong," I said annoyed as I grabbed Leah's hand.

Edward looked a little apologetic and he said, "I'm sorry, but we still need to ask you two some questions." I frowned and shook my head. "I've already told you everything. My friend and I just drove here and that is it and then the whole cafeteria thing. I'm not explaining that again," I said getting frustrated. Leah's hands were starting to twitch a bit and I knew it was time to leave. Edward sighed and Shea and Embry quickly slipped out of the shop and to my car. Of course they couldn't get in the car yet, because I had the keys. I saw Jasper about to get up and follow them but he didn't when I glared at him.

"I don't know what you mean exactly or what you want, but you are freaking me out and I want you to leave me alone," I said angrily as I stormed past Edward and Emmett with Leah close behind me. "Come Leah let's go find somewhere more fun to hang out, this place sucks," I said giving the register girl one more glare because once again she was giving Leah and I a grossed out look. Leah was silent as we walked out to the car. "She's trying to regain her calm composure," I thought as I listened to Leah controlling her breathing.

I quickly got in the car and so did Leah. I did not even buckle my seatbelt as I started the car and sped out of the parking lot. I growled under my breath when I saw the Cullens car following mine from a distance. I quickly sped to the line diving Forks and La Push. I parked my car on the side of the road on the La Push side and got out of my after turning it off. The Cullens parked their car on the Forks side. "I said leave me alone, not follow me home," I yelled getting annoyed at the Cullens. When I read the books I never hated them, but right now they were seriously pissing me off. "Stay away from my bubble," I yelled and crossed my arms over my chest.

Edward sighed as he stepped out of the car and walked kind of close to the line but not close enough to touch it or me. "You and your friend are not from this place," Edward stated simply and I shrugged. "Of course we're not from Forks," I said and he sighed. "I mean you are not from this world," he whispered and I looked at him silently. "Shea are we aliens?" I yelled back to my friend. "Nope we're 100% human," she yelled back. "See we're humans, not aliens, so of course we are from the planet Earth," I said. There was nothing good to come from the Cullens knowing that Shea and I are not from the Twilight world.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight. I do own Lucy and Shea.

Story start

A car drove up on the road and I smiled when I saw it belong to Police Officer Swan. "Yay Charlie to the rescue," I thought smiling at Edward smugly. Charlie stepped out of his car and walked over to us. "Is there something wrong here?" Charlie asked curiously as he looked at Edward and then at me. I smirked. "I could be really mean and say you were stalking me, or I could say we helped fix your car and now we're going home. You get to decide, but you have to leave me and my friend alone if I do the nice choice," I whispered to Edward.

He glared at me for a moment before whispering, "Fine we'll leave you alone." I smiled and nodded and looked at Charlie. "Oh good day officer, we were just helping fix their car," I said pointing to the Cullens. Charlie smiled and said, "Well that was nice of you to do miss." "I know I'm just an angel," I said happily and I heard Shea snort in the backseat. I glared at my car but Charlie didn't catch it.

"Well have a good day officer, I have to be taking everyone home now," I said and ran to my car after waving to Charlie. Charlie smiled and waved back before speaking to Edward a moment before leaving himself. I quickly got in my car and started driving back to Emily's house. Leah and everyone were eating their ice cream and I frowned. "No fair, I want to eat my ice cream too," I said pouting.

"Too bad," Shea said as she ate a bite of her own ice cream. "You're my best friend Shea, but right now I really want to hurt you," I said with a growl. Shea laughed and Embry gave me a little glare. "She's just kidding," Shea said to Embry and he calmed down. Leah looked over at me and her eyes lit up as she grabbed my cup of ice cream and my spoon. She put some of the ice cream in the spoon and held the spoon out to me. I smiled happily and ate the ice cream out of the spoon. "Thank you Leah, you rock. At least I know someone in this car is sweet enough to actually take the time to give me some of my ice cream," I said smiling happily at Leah and then sending a glare at Shea and Embry.

Embry held up his hands to say he was innocent and Leah laughed. Shea just stuck her tongue out at me. "This means war," I whispered to Shea with a smirk on my face. She smirked back and I quickly drove back to Emily's house. As soon as I pulled into Emily's driveway, I parked the car and grabbed my ice cream and quickly ran out of the car. I ran into the forest and climbed up a tree.

I could still see my car from where I was hiding, so I locked it with the little car remote when everyone was out of the car. I put my keys in my pocket and watched everyone. Shea told Embry and Leah to go inside, because this was going to get ugly. I smirked and thought, "Oh yes this will be ugly and fun." Embry and Leah were very resistant about leaving Shea and I alone, because they thought we were going to rip each other to shreds or something.

I would have laughed but I did not want to give away my position. I finished eating the rest of my ice cream as quick as I could while Shea pushed Embry and Leah inside. I placed my empty ice cream cup and spoon on a thick branch close to me and then I started grabbing some leaves and pine needles. I quickly stuck some leaves and stuff in my hair and on my clothes to make me blend in better with the trees and forest around me.

"Come her Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," Shea called like you would call for a cat. I rolled my eyes and jumped from my tree to another tree close to me. Yes my grandmother would probably have a heart attack or panic attack if she saw me doing, but she's not here so I don't have to worry. I smiled when I saw some pine cones. I grabbed a few and looked for my target. Shea was right below a tree a few trees away from me. "Fire," I whispered before throwing the pine cones at her one at a time. "Ow," Shea yelled loudly as three of the pine cones hit her. One hit her in the butt and I couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped. "Bingo," I yelled happily as I jumped to another tree.

Shea saw me and yelled, "No fair Lucy, you know I don't climb trees so get down here and we'll fight like real women, you silly monkey." I paused on a tree and looked down at Shea. "I'm not a monkey," I yelled as I started climbing down the tree. When I landed on the ground, I grinned goofily and said, "But I am silly." Shea smiled and threw a pine cone at me. I leaned back and did a move like from the movie The Matrix. That movie amuses me, but I don't like when they stick the things into the peoples heads. It's just weird and painful looking.

"I'll get you Lucy," Shea yelled and started running at me. I quickly focused back into the fight and jumped out of the way, but she kept running after me. I smiled and we started running into Emily's front yard. There was some mud and I quickly grabbed a handful of it and threw it at Shea. It landed right on her chest. "You have a muddy boob," I yelled before laughing. Shea glared at me and wiped the mud off her shirt, but her shirt was still brown where the mud had hit her. I laughed again and Shea threw mud at me. Since I was laughing I was not paying attention, so I was hit with the mud. She hit me on my shoulder. "I missed," Shea whispered and I wiped off the mud.

"This means that no mercy will be given," I yelled and started throwing a lot of mud at Shea. She yelled and started throwing mud back at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Embry and Leah watching us out of Emily's living room window and they looked like fish out of water. I would have laughed but I was too concentrated on covering Shea in mud and also dodging the mud she threw at me. Seth was laughing his butt off as he watched us, and Sam was laughing as well, but he was trying to hide it because Emily was shaking her head at us.

All of a sudden I slipped and fell butt first into the mud. "You have a muddy butt now," Shea yelled triumphantly as she stood over me. I smirked and tackled her into the mud. "Well now you have a muddy back and butt," I said and she frowned and then smiled. "Mud wrestling," she yelled and Jacob, Quil, Embry, Leah, Seth, and Sam rushed outside to watch. "Go Lucy," Seth and Leah cheered. "Go Shea," Embry and Quil yelled. Sam and Jacob didn't know who to cheer for yet, so they just watched the scene. I wrestled Shea where I could sit on her and I shoved mud down her shirt. "Cold," she yelled and threw me off her.

I laughed and then yelled in pain as a fog horn sounded close to my ear. All of the cheering and commotion stopped. I looked beside me and saw Emily holding a fog horn. "Enough girls, now I want you two cleaned up right now before you step into my house," Emily ordered. I rubbed my ears and nodded. "Truce," Shea said and I nodded and we shook hands and busted out laughing.

Jacob smirked as he ran to the side of the house and got a water hose. "I'll clean them up Emily," Jacob said. Emily laughed and then I smirked. "I can help get cleaner faster," I said and quickly took off my muddy clothes and shoes, but I kept my underwear on. Leah and the guys were shocked at what I did, since they were now seeing me in just my underwear. Shea shook her head and laughed at me. "Lucy, you still surprise me some days," Shea said and I pointed to Jacob. "Turn on the water," I commanded and he smirked and turned on the water.

"Cold," Shea and I yelled at the top of our lungs. I danced around a bit to try and warm up while being in the water's spray. I got all of the leaves out of my hair and Emily picked up my muddy clothes and carried them inside. I jumped out of the way of the water when I was mud and leaf free. I was soaked to the bone and I rung as much water out of my hair as I could. Leah was staring at me and I felt a blush appear on my cheeks. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as well.

All of a sudden Jacob sprayed me with water again. "Jacob I'm clean already," I yelled and ran to stand behind Leah. Jacob laughed and went to spray Shea again, but Shea had turned off the water when Jacob wasn't looking. I once again got as much water out of my hair as I could while standing behind Leah. She turned around and smiled at me. "That was very amusing Lucy," she said before laughing a bit. I did a small bow and said, "Thank you, I try my best." Leah growled when she noticed some of the guys looking at my butt. I gasped when I noticed it too and decided to do something silly.

I turned around and pushed my butt against Leah. "Protect my butt, please save it," I said to Leah and she blushed. I laughed and so did Shea. Leah wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close to her. "Alright I'll protect it," she whispered in my ear and I gave a small shiver. Emily walked out and I thought I saw her with a halo and angel wings, because she was carrying two big fluffy towels. I was warm being in Leah's arms, but I love towels so I wanted one.

Embry was close to Shea so she would be closer. Sadly, I still have not seen those two hug and it bugs me. "I must get them to be closer to each other," I thought. Emily handed me a towel and I quickly dried off my body and wrapped the towel around me. I grabbed Leah's hand and we walked inside the house. It was warm in the house and I smiled. "Hey Lucy, do you and Shea have any other clothes here with you?" Leah asked and I shook my head. "You're kidding," she said and I shook my head.

"No, I'm one hundred percent serious," I said and she sighed. "Well I think I have some clothes you can borrow, but I don't now if I have any for Shea," Leah said and I smiled and hugged her. Embry and Shea entered the house at that moment and I asked, "Hey Embry can Shea borrow some of your clothes?" Embry blushed and so did Shea, but he nodded. "Yeah you can borrow some," he said to Shea. They gave each other a sweet smile and I sighed. "Just hug her already, you know you two want to," I said with a roll of my eyes. Leah laughed and pulled me into the living room and we sat down beside each other.

I smiled when I caught a glimpse of Shea and Embry hugging. "They're so shy," I whispered to Leah and she laughed. "Hey isn't the bonfire at the beach tomorrow?" I asked and Leah nodded. She seemed a little nervous about this topic for some reason so I dropped it. Leah smiled and asked, "So what's your favorite color?" I smiled and said, "Blue, but not light blue, I like dark blue better. What's your favorite color?" Leah smiled and thought for a moment and then she said, "I like dark purple." I nodded and said, "That's a good color too."

Leah and I kept asking and answering each others questions, and we learned a lot about each other. Leah was very happy when she found out that the wolf was my favorite animal. Of course I already knew she was able to change into a wolf, but I'm not supposed to let on to her that I know. She's going to have to tell me sooner or later and I'll still accept her. I mean, if I accept her now then I'll accept her no matter what.

Later that night it was a fight to the shower. Shea and I were running and fighting down the hallway to get to the shower first. I sighed when I got in first. I was tired of being in my underwear all day basically. Leah had given me a pair of her pajamas to sleep in, which was a blue tank top and some green pajama pants with blue paw prints on them. I thought they were adorable. Embry gave Shea a big t-shirt and some of his basketball shorts. I told him to give her some of his boxers to sleep in, but Embry and Shea both refused shyly.

I laughed as Shea called me a silly monkey again through the bathroom door. "Well I'm your best friend so that makes you a monkey lover," I yelled and she yelled back, "I already am a monkey lover." I smiled and took a lovely shower and then got dressed. I put my dirty underwear in the washing machine as Emily was loading dirty clothes into it. "Thanks Emily," I said before skipping to the guest room. I felt a little lonely while Shea was in the shower, because Leah and the others had left a while ago. I sighed and lied down to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight. I do own Lucy and Shea.

Story start

The next day I woke up and put on my now clean underwear and some of Leah's clothes. It was a pair of black jeans and a white sweater. I brushed my hair and parted it and then I ran to the kitchen. Shea was already up which was surprising to me. Usually she sleeps later than me if there is no reason to get up. Most of the time we both have to get up very early for college, I gasped as I realized that my second year of college was starting today. "Grandma needs to cancel my semester, before they count me as failing," I yelled with a frown.

I ran to the phone and yelled, "Emily can I use your phone?" Emily was in the kitchen because I could hear pans making some noise. "Sure go ahead," Emily called back. Sam walked into the hallway and gave me a small smile. I smiled back and waved at him. "Morning Sam," I said and he said, "Morning Lucy." I picked up the phone and quickly dialed my grandmother's phone number. It rang a few times and I sighed in relief when my grandma picked up. "Hello?" my grandma said.

"Hey grandma it's me Lucy," I said and my grandma gasped. "Lucy where have you been and is Shea with you? I've been so worried," my grandma said worriedly. I sighed and said, "Grandma it's alright just calm down. I'm in Washington with Shea and we are perfectly fine and safe. We're staying with friends up here for a while. Sorry I didn't tell you but I need you to do me a favor. Will you cancel my semester with my college right now, because I won't be coming back for classes this semester?"

My grandma sighed but agreed. "Oh and tell Shea's mom to do the same, because we do not want failing grades on our GPA," I said. "Alright I will but you two be careful up there," my grandma said and I nodded. "We will grandma I promise," I said. "Alright well I have to go now, but call me again soon Lucy," my grandma said and I agreed. "Bye grandma love you," I said and hung up the phone.

I walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of food before me. "Oh Emily my stomach thanks you so much," I said and hugged her before grabbing a biscuit. Emily laughed and smiled at me. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, Leah called and was wondering if you would like to go to her house today and meet her mom," Emily said smiling. I smiled and nodded. "Sure I'll go, is she going to come here and pick me up because I don't know where she lives," I asked. Emily nodded and the front door opened at that moment.

Leah smiled when she saw me and I smiled in return. "So pretty," I thought as I looked at Leah and then I blushed at my thought. "Wow I'm really falling for her," I thought surprised as Leah stepped up to me. "Good morning Lucy," she said as she pushed a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear. I smiled and hugged Leah. "Good morning Leah," I said and Leah hugged me back. I gave a small giggle when I felt her sniff my hair close to my neck. "Ticklish?" she asked in a whisper and I nodded.

"So are you ready to go see my mom?" Leah asked as we separated from the hug. I nodded and said, "Yes, just let me put on my shoes and leave Shea a note first." Leah nodded and decided to visit Emily while I ran to the guest room Shea and I shared. I'm not going to lie, I was nervous about meeting Sue, Leah's mom. I know she's a nice lady, but I don't know how she will take to me being Leah's imprint even though Leah and I aren't officially dating and Leah hasn't told me I'm her imprint yet.

I sighed as I slipped on my flip flops and wrote Shea a note. "Have a good day while I'm away Shea," the note said and I stuck it on her face before leaving the room. I smiled as I saw Leah waiting by the door; she was eating a piece of bacon. She gave me a bite of bacon as I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. She smiled as I happily ate the bacon and accidentally licked her finger. I blushed as she smiled at me happily.

I felt like hitting my head, because some very naughty thoughts entered my head at that moment. Alright that's it; I'm going to hell when I die. There is no way someone with such perverted thoughts will go to heaven. Leah opened the door and pulled me outside. I was about to ask where her car was but she just started making us walk down the road. "Oh so it's walking distance away," I thought as Leah gave my hand a little squeeze. "I know this might seem sudden, but I really like you Lucy and I wanted you to meet my mom first," Leah said. She seemed nervous about everything. I smiled at her reassuringly and said, "It is fine Leah. I'm very happy to be meeting your mom first, and I hope your mom likes me. Maybe if she likes me then it will be fine if we ever start going out as girlfriend and girlfriend." Leah blushed and smiled at me. "I hope so too," she said as we reached her house.

It was a very nice little house. Seth opened the door for us when he saw us and he smiled at me. "Hey Lucy," Seth said and I smiled. "Hey Seth," I said and we stepped inside. "Mom we're back," Leah called out and a pretty woman stepped out of a room into the hallway. Sue Clearwater was very pretty. She smiled when she saw me. "You must be Lucy, it's nice to meet you dear," Sue said as she walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

I smiled happily and hugged her back. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Clearwater," I said as we separated from the hug. "Oh just call me Sue," Sue said and I nodded. Leah grabbed my hand again and smiled happily at me. Seth and Sue smiled when they saw my little blush. I felt a little awkward in Leah's home but it wasn't a bad awkward. It was a good type of awkward, the kind where you feel accepted but just a little shy.

"So how about you two go upstairs while I talk with Lucy," Sue said to her children. Seth smiled and ran upstairs and Leah walked upstairs after assuring me I would be fine. I hope I turn out fine. I'm usually great when talking to parents. Sue walked into a room and I followed her. It turned out to be the living room and it was pretty nice. I would describe it but I'm too nervous to talk about the furnishings when I'm about to talk to Sue.

Sue smiled sweetly at me and sat down in an armchair. I sat down on the couch across from her. "So how long have you and Leah known each other?" Sue asked. "A few days," I said. She nodded and then said, "Do you like being around Leah?" I nodded with a very happy smile on my face. "I love being around Leah. I've never enjoyed being around someone as much as I enjoy being with Leah," I answered with a small blush on my cheeks. Sue seemed very happy about that answer, and I felt a tad bit embarrassed.

Sue proceeded to ask me about myself and how I felt about her daughter and even some random questions that didn't even make sense to me, and that surprised me because I'm almost a queen of randomness. Sue hugged me when she finished her questions. "I'm happy to know that Leah has found someone like you," she whispered in my ear. I smiled and asked, "If I were to ask Leah to go out with me and be my girlfriend, would it be alright?" Sue smiled and nodded. "That would make me very happy," she said and I hugged her again tightly. "That would make me very happy too," I said and she laughed.

Sue and I walked to the hallway and Leah and Seth were called to come downstairs. Leah was the first one down and she looked anxious until she saw mine and Sue's smiling faces. "Well you two better be getting over to Emily's house to start heading down to the beach. I'll be there later," Sue said. The three of us nodded and we started walking out of the house and to Emily's house after we had told Sue bye.

I grabbed Leah's hand and smile at her happily. "How did it go?" Leah asked and I said, "It went great. Your mom is so nice and funny." Leah smiled and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised at first, but I happily hugged back. "I'm glad everything went well," Leah said as she stopped hugging me. I smiled too and went quiet for a moment.

Out of nowhere I decided to poke Leah on the nose and I took off running to Emily's house. Seth laughed and Leah started running after me. "I'm going to get you Lucy," Leah yelled and I ran quicker. "You'll never catch me," I yelled and jumped over a mailbox. Leah laughed and sped up. "Crap," I thought as I saw her gaining on me. "Move feet move," I thought as I ran up Emily's driveway. Sam, Embry, and Shea were sitting on the porch steps outside.

Shea and Embry looked very happy as I saw his arm wrapped around her waist. "Finally more contact than just a hand being held," I thought as I looked at them. I squeaked in surprise when Leah almost grabbed the sweater I was wearing. "Almost got you," Leah yelled and I pushed it into high gear. I was running straight for Shea, Embry, and Sam. They looked at me in surprise as I headed straight for them. Sam moved out of the way as I got closer, but Shea and Embry were too slow to move, so I had to jump over them.

"Watch it monkey," Shea yelled shaking her fist at me and then Leah jumped over them which made Shea jump in surprise. I laughed and then yelled, "I'm not a monkey, and you are the monkey." "Am I a monkey?" Shea asked Embry with a pout. "You're my monkey," he said and I cracked up laughing as I ran into the kitchen. Emily was in there and she motioned for me to hide in the kitchen closet before Leah entered the kitchen. I quickly hid in the closet and tried to hide my breathing as Leah entered the kitchen.

I saw Leah's shadow getting closer and closer to the closet. "Crap I forgot her sense of smell is better because she can turn into a wolf," I thought with a frown. Leah walked past the door and a confused look appeared on my face. "There is no way she would miss me," I thought and my thought was correct, because Leah quickly pulled open the closet door and grabbed me. "Ha I got you," Leah said while she tickled me and I started squirming in her hold on me. "No let me go, that tickles," I said between laughs.

Sam entered the kitchen and smiled at the scene as he walked over to Emily and pulled her into a hug. "Such a cute scene," Emily said to Sam. Leah and I did not hear them because we were too focused on either escaping or tickling each other. Shea and Embry entered the kitchen and laughed their butts off at Leah and I. "Stop I can't breathe Leah," I said with little gasps for breath between my laughter.

Leah stopped for a moment and I took a deep breath and then she started tickling me again. I tried to think of a way to get out of this situation and I smirked as a plan formed in my mind. I quickly leaned up close to Leah's neck and gave it a little nip. Leah immediately stopped tickling me and gasped. I smiled and moved away from her so she couldn't tickle me anymore. "I told you to stop," I said giggling at her surprised look. There was also something else in her eyes and that look made me blush. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that," I thought and Leah just smiled at me but I could see that the strange look remained in her eyes.

Later we were all at the beach. Earlier Shea tried to push me in the cold water, but I escaped her clutches. Leah helped hide me from the guys, because the also tried to throw me in the water. I met Jacob's dad, Billy Black earlier and he is such a sweet old guy. He even let me push him around in his wheelchair. I made us do an imaginary race, which was so much fun. Sue thought it was hilarious and Seth tried to race against us. Billy threw something at Seth, which made him trip, so Billy and I won.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight. I do own Lucy and Shea.

Story start

Shea and I sat excitedly on a piece of driftwood as we waited for Billy to start telling the legends of his tribe. Leah and Embry seemed a little nervous but they had no need to be, even though they didn't know that. I smiled happily as Billy began telling the legends.

I motioned for Leah to sit with me and at first she refused and I pouted at her. She again refused and I sighed. "Shea I'm cold hug me," I said and when Shea was about to hug me, Leah rushed over and sat by me and hugged me. Embry also rushed over and sat by Shea. I laughed and cuddled in Leah's arms.

I listened intently as Billy told the legends. I always loved hearing about the legends. Leah was absentmindedly playing with my hair as I leaned my head on her shoulder. When Billy got to the part of the imprinting I smiled. I wasn't looking at Leah but I knew she was giving me little looks. Billy and the others smiled at Embry and Shea, and then they smiled at Leah and me.

"I wonder when Leah is going to tell me that she is a shape shifter that can turn into a wolf," I thought with a small sigh. It was kind of tiring knowing that Leah was a shape shifter, and I wasn't able to tell her that I know. I sighed again and really felt like smacking myself or someone. I would wait till Billy was done telling the legends though and then I would attack.

Billy cleared his throat after a few minutes and that signaled he was done. I smirked and smacked Shea on the top of her head before running over to Quil and hitting the top of his head. I laughed loudly as I ran away. Quil and Shea glared at me and quickly started chasing after me. Of course Quil was faster than Shea, but Shea was keeping up pretty well.

"To the bat mobile Robin," I yelled to know one which ended up with me earning a few weird looks and a lot of laughter. "Get back here Lucy," Shea yelled and I shook my head and tried to run faster. When I saw Shea and Quil speed up I stopped, but they were running too fast to stop and they ran past me. I laughed and quickly ran back to Leah and the others. Shea and Quil turned around and chased after me.

"They're going to eat me," I yelled in a fake scared voice and Billy laughed loudly. "I don't want to be eaten," I said as I hid behind Sam. Sam tried to move away from me but I wouldn't let him. Shea was grabbed by Embry and kept from hurting me, while Quil stood on the other side of Sam trying to get to me.

Leah stood up and glared at Quil slightly but I just smiled at her to show that we were playing. "I'm sorry Quil," I said with a fake pout behind Sam. Sam glared at Quil and after a few seconds he quit trying to get me and sat down. "Fine I forgive you," Quil said to me. I smiled and ran over and hugged Leah. "Good news Leah, I'm not going to be eaten," I said and she shook her head at me. There was something serious in her eyes so I quit laughing. "Can I talk to you privately please?" she asked in a whisper as she grabbed my hand.

I nodded and we started walking down the beach away from the others. Shea and Embry also left the others and headed into the forest, and I smiled at Shea and she smiled at me. I looked over at Leah and she seemed nervous, and I gave her a reassuring smile and I squeezed her hand.

Leah relaxed a little as we sat down on the beach beside each other. "Lucy there is something very important that I have to tell you. I don't want to scare you or anything, but you need to know this," Leah said nervously at first. I nodded and said, "I'm listening." Leah was about to say something but then she stood up and looked down at me. "I'm a shape shifter," Leah said before quickly turning into her wolf form. I smiled and said, "You're so beautiful."

Leah was shocked but she soon smiled when I stood up and petted her head. I scratched her behind the ears and her smile widened. I frowned when she quickly ran into the forest to change back and put on her clothes. Leah soon stepped back out and she was dressed. "There is something else I need to tell you Lucy," Leah said with a small frown.

I let a small frown show a little bit as well as Leah stepped over to me. "You remember when Billy mentioned how our kind imprints on one person and they love that person forever?" Leah asked and I nodded my head while inwardly I was smiling a lot. Leah grabbed my hand in hers and whispered, "Lucy I've imprinted on you and I want to know if you will be my girlfriend?" I smiled and pulled Leah into a hug. "Yes I'll be your girlfriend," I said happily and looked at Leah's smiling face.

"Thank you," Leah said happily and I smirked before giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Leah's eyes went wide before she returned the kiss. Leah smiled at me as we broke apart from the kiss. "Your life is never going to be the same again," I whispered happily and Leah let out a fake groan. "What have I done?" Leah groaned and I gasped and gave her arm a small hit.

"Such cruelty," I said before winking at Leah and running to the fire where everyone was. Shea and Embry were also back there and they were both blushing, and their lips looked a little swollen. "Finally you two made a move," I yelled at Shea and Embry. They blushed brighter and Shea yelled at me to shut up. I laughed when Leah caught up to me and picked me up in her arms and twirled me around.

When she set me down I leaned against her. "So dizzy," I said and pointed to the little blue jays I saw flying around my head. Leah laughed and grabbed my hand. "Is she alright?" Sam whispered to Emily and Emily laughed. I looked over at the two of them and said to Sam, "Zip it Pumba." Jacob burst out laughing as Sam looked at me in shock. "You too Timon," I yelled at Jacob, which caused Jacob to get a shocked look. Everyone else at the fire busted out laughing.

Leah smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "You're crazy," she whispered and I winked at her. "You know it babe," I said and Leah blushed a little bit. Sue smiled as she looked at Leah and me. "Yay my baby girl has found the love of her life," Sue said and smiled at Leah and me. I laughed and hugged Leah and Leah blushed profusely at her mom.

She sighed and shook her head before hugging me back. "Well it seems that this family is getting bigger every day," Billy said kindly at us. Shea smiled at me as she rested in Embry's arms. "Oh you two still have to go to college," Billy said with a smirk and I groaned. "No not the evil place," I yelled and Shea yelled it too. Billy sighed and shook his head. "Fine you don't have to go, but you two better do something with your lives," Billy said.

"I'll be an author like I've always dreamed of being," I said and smiled at Leah. "I'll be a fashion designer which has always seemed fun," Shea said and I quickly jumped up and down. "Can I be your model?" I yelled happily. "Sure," Shea said and I yelled in excitement and hugged Shea. "I've fell in love with a wild child," Leah said as she smiled sweetly at me. I smiled and ran over and jumped in Leah's arms. She laughed as she held me bridal style and then I silenced her laughing by kissing her. "Can I stay here forever?" I asked cutely. Leah nodded and said, "I'll never let you go." I smiled and cuddled in Leah's arms.

The town of Forks and La Push have never been the same since Shea and I came here. I tell you, we have made almost all of the vampires wish to either ring our necks or hug and love us to death. Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were our good friends every time we visited Forks. Leah and I are doing great. We are looking for a place to stay together, but right now I'm staying at her house with Sue and Seth.

Shea still stays at Emily's house but she and Embry are closer than ever. No they haven't done the naughty yet, you perverts. Neither have Leah and I done the naughty so quit fantasizing nor shall I sick Mr. Pac man on you.

Anyways life has been going good. The guys are starting to turn into their wolf forms now and let me tell you, I've seen way too many naked guys that I did not want to see. Shea covers my eyes and I cover hers when the guys and Leah change into their human forms in front of us. Even thought I always try to peak at Leah, which Leah has told me not to do. Oh well I'll see her eventually.

"Lucy quit writing in your journal," Leah yelled as she stood outside the house. I smiled and closed my journal and ran down to Leah. "Love you," I said as she caught me in a hug. She laughed and whispered, "I love you too, now let's go to Emily's house for some food." I smiled and poked her in the nose before running off to Emily's house. Life is very sweet right now.

THE END


End file.
